Kung Fu Action
by Lochness Nova
Summary: SoMa fluff- It's movie night at the Albarn-Eater apt and Maka decides that action movies and cheesecake go well together. She ends up eating her words when Soul and Maka get into a playful kung fu showdown.


SoMa prompt, Soul Eater universe- Cheesecake and bad action movies from hugtheboyinthebluehoodie

* * *

"Soul, did you pick the movie yet?"

It was a warm Friday night, just perfect for their weekly movie escapades. Maka had been looking forward to this one in particular because she got to pick the genre this time, subduing Soul's horror movie madness for the next four hours. Her topic of choice? Action.

Soul hadn't been particularly fond of her choice, in fact, it was one of his least favorite themes. He told her that he hated the fake blood (which, ironically, horror movies shared in Maka's opinion) and the bad romantic side plots that arose (which Maka knew was a lie because Soul loved romcoms more than BlackStar). Hunger Games was the last movie they watched and Soul had been merciless in bashing the plot.

Soul insisted that if she was going to pick Action, he should at least be able to pick which movies he would have to suffer though.

"How about a kung fu movie with…" Soul tilted his head to the side and squinted at the tv screen, "Bruce Lee?"

Maka hopped onto the sofa next to him, holding a large bowl of buttery popcorn and setting a huge chunk of cheese cake onto their coffee table. She studied the netflix screen and the picture of an Asian man on the cover, who was comically posed in a ready stance. From her peripheral vision, she caught Soul's wary glare pointing towards the cheese cake.

"Soul, don't tell me you're going to be a big baby about finishing off Patty's cake. It was a gift for getting our 50th kishin egg!" Maka started to lecture at Soul.

He continued to stare openly at the plate, as if his will could cause it to vanish, "That thing is not a pastry. It's a safety hazard."

"Well, I liked it so you can just sit there and be jealous while I finish off the cake." Maka propped her legs up and tucked them under the couch's pillows, knowing that Soul was just being irritable about the movie night.

He waved his hand at the offense, "If you want a cake done right, I could make one a thousand times better than this… thing!"

"I'm starting the movie and I'm eating it after popcorn."

With that statement, Maka snatched the remote from Soul's hand, leaned against him, and pressed play.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on."

Maka couldn't even begin to describe what the characters were doing in the scene. They had been running on air, balancing on fragile pots as they leapt from vase to vase, and they had done all this while seemingly drunk.

She continued, "It's completely unrealistic. They're breaking the laws of physics. I mean, Bruce Lee can not and should not be able to fight like that while he's barely able to stand, let alone walk. Why are they in a pub? Where did the pub come from? Why are there random people appearing out of no where? Are those people supposed to be the enemies? Soul, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? In a bit, Maka." He was completely absorbed into the fighting. His eyes darted after the main character as he danced around and threw the enemies off balance. His fists clenched whenever it seemed like Bruce Lee was about to be hit by a planned ambush and relaxed when Bruce Lee gracefully dodged all attacks coming at him.

She scowled at the screen, "So, you like bad kung fu movies but you can't stand Spiderman or Indiana Jones. You're despicable." She felt a small jab to her side and tried to snuff her giggles.

"Shh, or I'll tickle you." Soul removed the empty popcorn bowl from Maka's lap and threw his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

Maka bit her lip. She could have relaxed into him and accepted his embrace, something she's come to love throughout the years. However, Soul just sent out a challenge to Maka Fucking Albarn and Maka Fucking Albarn did not back down from challenges. She inched her fingers towards the pillow resting on her feet, letting her hand form around it comfortably. She followed Soul's movements with her eyes, just as she would with a Kishin egg. He was completely unaware of the betrayal that she was plotting.

She slammed the cushion into his face with a scream, "Hiya!"

It slid down his face and he sputtered, "What the hell are you-"

Maka yanked the pillow and threw it again in a giddy fit, "Flying saucer beam!"

This time, Soul caught it, "Why you!" He threw it back full force but Maka ducked out of the way, catching the pillow in midair as it flew above her head.

She smirked, "You'll never beat the meister." She held the cushion against her chest.

Soul jumped from the couch and gave her a small smile of his own, going on with her little game. "The meister can't fight without her weapon! Leaping tiger punch!" He swung at the pillow, hitting it with his fist.

Maka followed suit. She followed Soul off the couch after the impact and then promptly discarded the soft burden. "Cobra strike!"

"You have much to learn young mantis for you are no match for my roaring kick!" Soul half assed a kick that he witnessed Bruce Lee execute minutes before.

She back flipped like in the abandoned movie and retaliated, "So you think you are more powerful than me, wee lamb? Are you prepared for my jumping spider pounce?" She began to get into a position to leap at him but he was ready to karate chop her if she came closer.

"A wise man can learn more from a foolish question than a fool can learn from a wise answer! Be one with the leaf and slice your opponent!"

She scoffed, moving her position to defense, "Adapt what is useful, reject what is useless, and add what is specifically your own, wee lamb."

"To hell with circumstances! I create opportunities! Bull charge!" Soul dodged the coffee table as he made his way to Maka- no surprise there.

She stood and waited, "Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them." She sidestepped Soul and tripped him with her long legs, letting him fall face first onto their tiles. "How's that for opportunity?"

Soul recovered quickly and rubbed his red nose, "Dirty move, Maka. Bruce Lee would be ashamed at your dishonesty." He used the coffee table to lift himself from the ground.

Maka couldn't help but erupt in giggles at the sight of Soul's flustered face, falling onto the couch and rolling around like a jubilant child. "You're like Rudolph!"

Soul turned a slight shade of pink and picked up the plate of untouched cheesecake, "Sh- shut up will yah?" He made his way over to his fallen meister.

"Make me!"

Soul lifted her chin, almost caressing her cheek as his fingers slid over them. "If you say so." He brought his other hand closer, then smashed the cheesecake into Maka's face. "Eat it, you nerd."


End file.
